A Shot From The Hip
by paaigex
Summary: Bella is about to meet Edward for the first time. Little did they know they were about to be addicted to each other very exsistence.. Only to never see each other again after that night.. ExB. Rated M for tons of smut!


**Hello readers! Okay, so I started a new story. This would the first chapter. I haven't decided where exactly I want to go with this, but I looooove opinions. Feel free to suggest anything. I kind of like where I went with this. Read. Review! The first chapter won't be the longest, but they definitely shouldn't be any shorter. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**I want Edward, naked. And in bed. Now! - Closes eyes, crosses fingers. - Peeks. Damn it. It was worth the try ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the idea :)**

* * *

Damn it. That's all I could think at this point. Here I was, sitting contently at my computer desk when Pixie busted my door down. I only wish I were kidding. "You are coming to dinner tonight, Bella. And don't say no. You don't have a choice." She smiled widely, and I knew exactly what that meant. Make-over. Shit, I thought. Standing up slowly I back away from her, inch by inch.

"Ali.. Why?" It sounded more like I was in a way pleading not to through asking her a simple question. She was gonna use me as her guinea pig. Definitely not.

"Well.. Edward is coming home tonight, and Mom's making a huge dinner, and she really wants you to come. Plus, you haven't met Edward. And, and I really really want you too. Plus, Emmett demanded I get you to come. He'll take any chance to see his little sister." Did she breathe once? No. I have always wondered how and where she got the energy from. I could definitely use it. Wait, Edward? I didn't know she had another brother. It clicked. She had an evil grin.

"No, no no no no. Get that evil thought out of your head. You're not sexing me up to tease him." She raised an eyebrow at me, and frowned. What, did she really think I didn't know what she was up to? This girl never gives me enough credit.

"Bellaaaaaa." She was whining. Puppy face too? She knew I always caved. "I won't make you go chopping for a week if you come. Pleaseeeeeeeee! I really want my best friend there. I am not leaving without a yes. Isabella Sw-" That's where I stopped her. Not the full name. Nope, no way I was gonna let her.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" She squealed. Ouch, my ears. She was pacing all around my room. At that point all I could do was stare at her. She was nuts to say the least.

"You. Go get in the shower. I'll pick out all your clothes, and do your make-up. Ah, you are going to look so hot. You don't even know. Oh, and then-" I stopped her again.

"Ali, did you forget that I am sort of talking to Mike? You're the one who wanted me to get with him, so when I do.. you push me to your brother. Girl, you are confusing me." I stared at her. She threw a towel, completely ignoring everything I had just said to her. What the hell? "Ali!"

"Bella, forget him. When mom told me Edward was coming home early to come here to school, I flipped. You two would be more than perfect. You don't understand. Once you see him and hang out with him tonight. You thank me. No, you'll more then thank me. You'll beg for my help." At this point, all I could do was blink. Attempting to comprehend all that was not the easiest thing. You try to when your best friend is going schizo. Was she for real? Apparently so. I sighed in defeat.

In a very low voice, I hung my head. ".. I'll go shower." And again, she squealed.

"Yaaaaaay!" Was the last thing I heard before slamming the bathroom door. I won't complain though, a shower would help me relax somewhat. Finals have just passed, and it's nice to breathe for once. This week felt like it was never going to end. So maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. I started to wonder about this Edward guy. What was he like? Was he hot? Good in bed? What! Stop it, Bella. Stop it. I shook my head, turning the water on. It was cold at first and I sighed, waiting while it warmed up somewhat.

After stripping of my clothing, I stepped into the now hot water. I shook for a moment, letting my body adjust to the heat. For a good ten minutes I just stood there, allowing the hot water to loosen my tense muscles, and calm all my nerves. That was until my thoughts started wandering again. Not. Good. Alice was right suppose. Maybe I do need to get laid soon. I sighed, my head resting against the cool tiled wall. A good fifteen minutes passed by, and I was about to step out when a certain someone started to pound on the bathroom door.

"BELLA! You have 3.5 seconds to get the hell out here and get ready, or I promise I will bust my ass through this door and get you. Do not underestimate me, woman!" I had to laugh at that. I wrapped the towel around my small frame and walked out the door. I had no idea what I was about to get myself into.

2 hours later. Stupid, stupid Bella. That was.. torture. I was currently standing in front of my floor length mirror. I couldn't lie though, I didn't look half bad. I mean, I usually don't care, but I like what she had down. At least she kept my make-up subtle this time. You should have seen me for the Halloween party. I really do not want to relive that nightmare.

The moment we pulled up to her house. I suddenly got nervous. Why I was, I will never know. I didn't even know the guy and he excites me. What the fuck. That's so twisted. I shook my head as I climbed out of her car. I bent slightly to fix my shorts. I had on small white jean shorts, and tee that clung nicely to my "sweet curves" as Alice likes to put it.

I walked up her driveway and she kept rambling on and on about this and that, and truthfully I didn't hear a word she said. I was much too busy preparing myself for what was about to happen. Alice walked through the front door first. This was it. I took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. But I didn't have much time to look around when I was being pulled into big arms. I giggled, I'd know my Emmy bear anywhere.

"Bella! I haven't seen you since lunch." He frowned. Emmett was practically my brother even though he really wasn't. We used to hate each other, it's shocking how we got here. He's really protective of me though. I don't mind too much actually. I'm thankful for him a lot.

"I know, I've missed you." I smiled, scrunching my face and squeezing him another time.

"Come on, you have someone to meet." I felt Alice pulling at my arm. Ow. Shit. Edward. Woo, back to nerves again, I thought. "EDWARRRRRRD!" She screeched through the house.

"Damn it, Pix! Shut the hell up." Emmett bellowed to her. I couldn't help but giggle. When these two got started, it was near to impossible to not enjoy yourself.

"Piss off, where is he at crabby?" Alice bitched right back. Damn, I loved these two.

"Kitchen, he's talking to mom. Stop being a lazy ass, and waaaaaalk in there." He exaggerated. I laughed and Alice glared at me. What did I do?

She was pulling on me again like I was some child. I jerked my arm out of her grasp. "Ouch, Ali." She turned and smiled at me. I looked up and the most beautiful man I have ever seen walked through the kitchen doors, drying off his hands.

"What's up, Pixie?" He looked at her questioningly, then he's gaze wandered over to me and gave me the most earth shattering smile I have ever seen in my long 18 years of life. "Oh, is this Bella?" His voice was one of a god. I could just imagine what his moaning would be like.. Stop it! Damn it, It was going to be a long night. I was unsure how I was going to survive without making a fool of myself. She nodded quickly. His eyes scanned over my entire form as mine did his. "It's a pleasure meeting you." He smiled, again. Dear lord, he was going to be the death of me. At that exact moment Alice nudged me, and I glared at her. Damn her for being right.. Again. Ugh.

"You too, Edward." Was about all I could get out at the point. I just smiled, my throat was horribly dry. You know what, damn him for having this affect on me. Dinner was.. Okay. Emmett wouldn't shut up. I could tell he was happy his brother was back, but he told some of the most embarrassing stories of me. Practically the whole dinner my face was blood hot.

"Move night! Movie night!" Alice was all too excited to say the least. I envy her at times, and others I wish I knew how to make her sit still for at least five minutes. "Bella, go with Edward and pick one out." My head snapped over to look at her. Oh was I going to kill her. I just wanted to slap that smug ass grin off her face. But, naturally I followed orders. It was sad.

"Bella." Edward said. Whoa, where did he come from. "What kind of movie would you like to watch?" Mm, how about none, and we take this party somewhere.. not so crowded? Damn it, Bella. Stop it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind though.

At that moment Jasper and Rosalie walked in the front door. I forgot that they were coming later. Wait.. 2 and 2. I knew she had something up her sleeve. I'd be stuck sitting with him. Well, not that I didn't mind. As long as he didn't.

"Scary, Edward! Pick something scary!" Why did she send me down here with him, if she was gonna scream through the house what she wanted anyway? This girl.. I could kill her. I laughed at myself. Edward turned his head to look back at me. Oh, he looked so hot for a moment. Well, he always looks hot. You know what I mean.

"What's so funny?" He asked me. I just shook my head, smiling.

"Ali, you just want a reason to cuddle with Jasper!" I yelled back, I could feel her glare on me. They aren't quite an item yet. So, I loved to tease her. Only I forgot that Jasper was already here, and he probably heard me. Oh well. She deserved it.

Edward stood up, and turned to me. "Nothing wrong with cuddling, is there?" He kind of whispered in my ear as he walked by. Did he just.. Damn. Oh, oh he just started a war.

As everyone made their way down to the "theater" as I called it everyone paired off, and I knew where I was going. Not only did Alice set that up, but she left us the big recliner, that was about two feet back from where the other couches were. Meaning no one would see us unless they actually looked back to us. I took a double take to the chair. I'd be practically laying on him. I bit at my lip, and I caught him registering probably the same thought going through my head.

I saw Edward take a seat, shifting in it, trying to get comfortable. He patted the spot on the chair. Yep, I'm laying on him. Mm, this could either turn out really good or horribly wrong. I was about to climb up this obstacle when Alice shut off the lights. The TV wasn't even on yet. It was pitch black. I realized I was standing in between his legs when my knees hit the front of the recliner. I was about to make another move when I felt a grasp at my hips. Holy hell. Electricity shot through my body. And his grip wasn't something light. It was a little tight, and hot as hell. He pulled me down, and I was straddling his waist. I leaned down a bit, I hadn't realized how close we actually were when I felt his breath at my neck and a familiar heat between my legs started up. I almost came undone. Then he spoke.

"Any complaints?" He whispered in my ear just loud enough for me to hear. Yep, that did it.

"No." I answered simply, leaning forward into him. I slid more to his side, and cuddled up into it. I was instantly comfortable. I never wanted to move. Like, ever. I met the dude an hour ago. What the hell, right? It is Edward Cullen though.. Sigh.

He reached behind him, pulling a blanket over us. I smiled lightly, content. The menu screen had popped up. She chose Cabin Fever. This movie always scared the shit out of me and Alice. Nicely done, Al. The sex scene always got me hot and bothered though. And I'm half laying on the hottest man alive. Damn it.

At some parts my body would jolt a bit. I could literally feel him smiling at it. Ass. I was about to look at him, and that scene started, and I couldn't tear my eyes from the screen. And from the tensing of his muscles.. Neither could he. I decided to kick up this game a bit as I felt his eyes on me. Turning my head, I leaned up to his ear. Breathing lightly I began to speak.

"I wish that was me." I said, extremely softly and he froze. My leg was laying over his, and I could feel just how much tighter his pants were getting on him. Fuck. This whole thing was getting him hard. I loved every second of it.

It was a moment before he said anything to me. Then I felt his hand slide down my arm to my hip and grip it. "I wish it was too." Was all he said. Yep, I officially lost it. I was hot, and wet for Edward. Again, damn it.

He started rubbing circles from my hip, and across my stomach. I took in a slow breath. I could feel his breath on my neck, then the most amazing feeling ever. His lips. He started lightly kissing on my neck. As wrong as it was, I was nowhere close to making him stop.

Smirking to myself, I slowly reached my hand out and slowly started running it up his thigh. When I finally reached exactly where I wanted to be, I lightly ran my hand over his growing erection. Holy shit, he was huge. And he kept getting harder. I wanted to melt. At that moment, I gripped slightly and he bit down into my neck. I wanted to moan out so loud, but the last thing I wanted was every one to know what was going on. Then, he made the sexiest sound I had ever heard. He groaned. All I wanted to do was hear it again. I started rubbing my hand over his shaft, harder than before. His hips started bucking up into my hand, creating the needed friction. I turned my head to look to his eyes. They had the same look mine did. Lust. And a lot of it. At that moment, he leaned down. He was gonna kiss me. Oh my god. And that he did. His lips pressed to mine and I happily accepted them.

I felt his tongue at my bottom lip. I instantly opened my mouth and his tongue forced itself in. He wanted this as bad as I did. At that moment, I felt the button on my shorts pop open, and he was sliding down the zipper. God. I bit down on his bottom lip playfully. He growled against my lips. I wanted to scream. He started sliding his hands down, and under my panties. My legs subconsciously opened some as he slowly ran his fingers from my clit down my wet folds.

"God, Bella. You're so wet." He moaned into my lips. I was about to say something, but I hadn't had the strength cause at that moment, he plunged a finger into me. His lips pressed to mine hard, cause he knew I wanted to cry out. He didn't move though. I started moving my hips forward into his hand to create some type of friction, and he finally got the message. Adding another finger, he pushed them into me. And hard. I wanted, no needed to scream. Never have I felt this good. I was coming undone.

"Faster, Edward." I moaned into his mouth as my hand ran up to his waist band to the jeans. He obliged, curling his fingers in, and picking up his speed. Suddenly, I slid my hand in his pants, and boxers, gripping him tightly. Instantly he bucked his hips into my hand, and bit down on my neck.

"Fuck." He muttered. I suddenly felt the familiar feeling in my abdomen. My hand began pumping. Faster, and faster. At that same moment, his thumb started rubbing circles over my clit at the same time. I was about there, and I almost couldn't even take the pleasure he was creating for me. I leaned into his body, continuing to pump my hand.

"Edward.. Oh. Mm, fuck. Right.. there." I bit into his neck as he was about to send me over board. My body stiffened as I rode out my orgasm. He continued to pump, slowing down though as I calmed down. My breathing was still having a hard time to calm down. He reached down, placing his hand over mine to stop me. I bit at my lip and looked at him. He nodded to the TV, and then I noticed Alice was also getting up to flick on the lights. As quick as I could I fixed my shorts, hair, and everything else that was a mess. I looked back to Edward. He needed release. Damn it. I had to figure something out, cause the moment we looked at each other, we still had that feeling of lust.

Everyone had been talking amongst themselves when an idea popped in my head. "Hey Alice, I'm gonna run upstairs and grab the stuff I left here last time." I told her, and she waved. Perfect, she really wasn't paying attention. I turned my head back to Edward, he looked at me in confusion and I winked.

I stood up and started making my way upstairs. I turned down the hallway towards Alice's room. Perfect, it was dark. I leaned against the wall, in thought. This was crazy to say the least. That wasn't me down there. But, at the same time I was not complaining. At all. At that moment I heard footsteps. Then whispers and smiled. I knew it was him. He took the hint. At this point he was about right in front of me.

"Bella?" He asked quietly. He was looking for me. I smiled, reaching my hands out, pulling his body into mine and slamming my lips to his. He didn't even hesitate before his hands slid down my sides, past my hips and straight to my ass. He pulled me up, and my legs instantly wound around his waist. His kisses were needy, and hungry. It was exactly what I wanted. He tore away from my lips, and started a line down my jaw line and neck. He groaned, and I gripped my hands into his hair. "Fuck, Bella." He said, thrusting his hips up, pressing into my hot core and I threw my head back. It felt.. So. Fucking. Good. Then, he did it again, and I moaned out.

"Edward." I moaned, and he reached down for my hands, then held them above my head against the wall, biting into my neck. At that exact moment, we heard someone. Instantly we tore apart.

"There you are, Bella. Your dad just called. Wants you home." I thought I was caught, then I realized.. Edward wasn't standing next to me anymore.

"Okay, I was just about to head home anyways." I smiled, and went to follow Alice as she turned around but I was abruptly stopped when I felt arms around my waist.

"You bad girl. Lying to her like that." Edward whispered in my ear, nibbling down on my ear lobe. I smirked, pushing my ass back into his hips, and he groaned, pushing his forward. I turned around, giving him a small kiss. Phone numbers were exchanged. I said all my goodbyes. To be honest, I have never been that sad to leave the Cullen's place. At the same time, I knew I'd be over there a lot more.

By the time I got home, I started getting ready for bed. As I slipped into the covers, my phone went off on the nightstand.

_Sweet dreams, Bella. See you at school ;) -Edward_

And for the first time in my entire life, I couldn't wait for school Monday. It was going to be a painfully long weekend.

* * *

**I like that kind of Edward. Mm, ;) Now REVIEW, and I shall make the next chapter worth the wait. That is a promise people!**

Should I make this a very smut-filled story? Or what. Opinions people! Review, review, review! :)


End file.
